


Busman's Holiday

by ShoulderHolster



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by The Landlady, M/M, Roald Dahl - Freeform, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoulderHolster/pseuds/ShoulderHolster
Summary: Jack's plans for a romantic break with Ianto do not go quite according to plan.





	Busman's Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on the archive in 2008 under a different username. Info on my profile.

"I work you too hard, Ianto," stated Jack as he melted into Ianto's skilful touch. The gentle massage was easing away tension he hadn't even realised was there.

"You work us all too hard, Jack, but we know how it is," he replied as he ran his hands over a particularly sensitive spot just at the base of Jack's neck.

"Oooohhhhhhh, that's sooo gooood."

"And that moaning is sooo pornographic. Keep your voice down or we'll have an audience in a minute." Ianto laughed to himself as he recalled the last time he and Jack had had an audience. It was embarrassing as hell at the time, but now he looked back on it fondly. Luckily, Gwen didn't tell tales out of school. Not that it would have mattered if she did as Jack and Ianto's passion for each other was plain for all to see. They had become closer of late and Jack seemed different somehow. He treated Ianto pretty much the same as he always had, but there was something more there; it was in his eyes every time he looked at him. Jack continued to moan, causing Ianto to become increasingly turned on. He moved closer, just so his all too obvious desire was pushing into the small of Jack's back, then suddenly he coughed and stepped away, letting go of Jack as he did so. His massages almost always resulted in the most passionate of love making sessions, which was why Ianto usually instigated them in the first place, but this time it just wouldn't do with the team a only short distance away.

"What did you stop for?" Jack was thoroughly disappointed but he knew that it wasn't a particularly good idea at the moment. "OK," he sighed, "I suppose we'll have to finish this later. Anyway, as I was saying. I work you too hard. So how about a little vacation? I'm thinking you, me, four poster bed..."

"A what?" Ianto spluttered.

"You know, a holiday."

"I know what a vacation is, Jack, I'm Welsh, not stupid. I just didn't expect to hear you ever suggest it. I mean, how many days have you taken off in the past couple of years?"

"I've had the same number as you, Ianto," replied Jack in triumph.

"OK, point taken. So, where are you taking me?" he had visions of sun, sea and sand - basking in the glorious Florida sunshine or possibly even partaking of a cocktail or two on a Caribbean cruise. He was becoming excited now the thought was in his head. Jack was right; he hadn't had a holiday in years and he vowed to pick up some brochures on his next visit to town.

"Fishguard!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said, Fishguard. Quaint little fishing village up the coast. Gwen's aunt has a B&B up there I believe. I thought I would ask her if she had a room available for a few days."

Ianto's dreams of a sunshine break with cocktails and tan lines were instantly shattered.

"Fishguard. Sounds...nice."

"Do I detect a note of disappointment in your voice, Ianto Jones. Look, we can go somewhere else if you like. How about Swansea?" Ianto rolled his eyes. He should have known that Jack wouldn't stray too far from the Hub. Still, beggars most certainly could not be choosers, he thought.

"Fishguard will be perfect. Thanks, Jack."

"That's settled then. We need this, Ianto. We need time away from this place. A change of scenery will do us good. I'm sure Gwen and the others can cope for a few days, and we won't be too far away if something major occurs. "Now, how about a nice cup of your delicious coffee."

"Some things never change," mumbled Ianto as he left the office.

"Hey! You're not on vacation yet you know."

oOo

Gwen's aunt did indeed have a room available. Which, as Gwen had said, was very lucky. Apparently there was a festival of some sort on in town and pretty much every available hotel, B&B and caravan site had been booked up for months. Jack was a little wary as to her aunts hospitality, given that she had the only vacancy in town; but he'd apologised profusely afterwards though, as a suitably offended Gwen had put him straight and told him that the couple that were due to stay had had a family bereavement and her aunt was a perfectly nice woman, thank you very much. She'd been completely placated though once Jack put her in charge of the Hub – and Owen, for the next few days. With one last instruction that they should 'all behave' when they were gone, he took a hold of Ianto's hand and waved goodbye with the other without looking back as they disappeared through the heavy cog door.

Owen laughed as he put his feet up against his work station and turned on his PC game. "We always behave," he shouted after them. Gwen just rolled her eyes and told him he was on coffee duty for the next three days. That certainly wiped the smile off his face much to the girls amusement.

oOo

"I'm really looking forward to this, thanks, Jack," said Ianto as he placed a chaste kiss on Jack's cheek before he bent to unlock his car. "Although I still can't believe we are actually taking time off."

"Yeah well, recent events have put a few things into perspective for me, Ianto. A lot has happened lately that has made me stand back and take stock of my life. I have realised that I need to focus on what is truly important – on who is truly important to me - you. And I promise not to take you for granted again. This vacation is partly to show you just how much you mean to me," he paused for a quick kiss. "And partly," he continued, "to shag ourselves senseless," he laughed out loud when Ianto's fist connected with his arm.

"We always shag ourselves senseless, Jack," he replied as he moved in for a deeper kiss. A few minutes later they broke apart, panting heavily. Not a word was spoken between them as they climbed into the car, yet the look that passed between them conveyed so much.

oOo

Two and a half long hours and one hundred and ten miles later, they pulled into the car park of the B&B. They were tired and they were irritable. The weather had turned considerably nasty about half way into the journey. The wind howled and rain battered at the windscreen relentlessly. Jack sighed. "At least the place looks inviting," he stated to Ianto as he leaned down to grab their holdalls from out of the boot.

"Yeah, looks homely...and warm...and dry."

"Sorry, Yan."

"Not you fault, Jack. I know you are capable of many things, but controlling the weather isn't one of them."

"I know, but I wanted everything to be perfect for you."

"It is perfect; I'm with you." He moved in to kiss Jack deeply. They were thoroughly soaked but neither cared, for the moment was too special to spoil. Although they had never actually voiced the words yet, every action, every look and every caress said 'I love you'. They both knew it and Jack had hoped their break away together was going to be confirming a lot more than feelings. He had something important to ask Ianto this weekend; something he had never dreamt that he would be asking again. "Come on!" he slapped Ianto's bum. "I need to get you inside and out of those wet things before I make a complete spectacle of myself in the parking lot of the..." he looked up to the sign above the door to remind himself of the name of the B&B. "...oh whatever," he finished.

Ianto laughed hard at Jack's inability to pronounce Welsh names. He was still laughing when he entered the quaint little entrance hall to the B&B. "Good afternoon, ma'am," said Jack as he approached the tiny desk he assumed was doubling as reception.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. Now what can I do for you?" she looked disgustedly towards the pool of water gathering at Jack and Ianto's feet before continuing. "We do not have any vacancies I'm afraid on account of the festival you see."

"Yeah we know. Your niece, Gwen Cooper, made a reservation for us. In the name of Harkness-Jones."

The old lady placed on a pair of half moon glasses and began to skim through the register. Jack laughed inwardly. There could have only been four or five rooms in the whole place at most. Hardly the Hilton, he mused.

"Aah yes. Here we are then. Our Gwennie must have spoken to George when she booked for you. The only room we had available was a double." She paused and looked at the two men expectantly. "He said that you were bringing someone very special. Could your lady friend not make it then?"

Jack was becoming a little annoyed. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness and this is Mr Ianto Jones – my **someone** very special," he stated calmly taking Ianto's hand, although inwardly he was ready to burst.

"Oh I see," she cowered somewhat and called to the office behind her for George - her husband, Jack presumed. An old man entered the small reception area looking a little put out at the interruption.

"Yes, Bronwen dear?" Henpecked, by the sounds of it, Jack thought, definitely henpecked.

"There seems to have been a mix up with the booking, George. Our Gwennie called you a few days ago and made a reservation for the gentlemen here," she indicated Jack and Ianto and gave her husband a deathly glare over the tip of her half moon glasses. "But unfortunately it looks as though you have double booked." She tried her best to look apologetic but she failed miserably. Ianto felt Jack tense immediately beside him and he quickly put a hand on his arm before he said something he knew he would most certainly regret later. The woman was Gwen's aunt after all. "I'm really sorry, but I hope you understand."

"Oh yeah! We understand alright. You are nothing but a narrow minded, homophobic old..."

"JACK! Just leave it. It's obvious we're not welcome." Ianto tried desperately to hold in his own growing anger, but he refused to let it spoil what little time alone he and Jack were due to have. He turned to Gwen's aunt before leaving and said, "Thank you, Mrs Evans for your... honesty."

Mrs Evans quite rightly looked abashed and Ianto was pleased to see - thoroughly ashamed. He smiled to himself for that was the reaction he was hoping for.

"Yeah thanks. Swell place you have here by the way." He leaned in close to Ianto as they were leaving and said, "Walls are probably paper thin anyway. Wouldn't want Mrs Evans hearing you scream when you come."

"Oh my goodness. George, say something!"

"I think you have said it all, dear, don't you?" he replied before heading back into the office. They could still hear her ranting when they reached the car.

"You know, Jack, I think our Gwennie is going to be a tad unhappy with us when we get back." Ianto almost threw their bags back into the car.

"Nah, I think she'll be more annoyed with them than us." He shook his head in disbelief at the archaic attitude of 21st century humans. The sad thing was, he knew that it was going to go on for many years to come. Some days, on days like today, Jack longed to be free of it all, then, he would take one look at Ianto, and the beautiful Welshman in front of him would remind him of exactly the reason why there really would be no other place or time he'd rather be.

"Now what the hell are we going to do?" he eventually asked.

"We could always sleep in the car."

"What? Not the romantic setting I had in mind, Ianto. There must be somewhere else we can stay."

"Well, we had better get looking then, hadn't we?"

oOo

In fact, as expected, there was not a single room available in town. They spent the next few hours searching before deciding to make their way back towards Cardiff. Darkness had fallen anyway and they decided it was highly unlikely that they would find anywhere now at such an hour. Jack had taken over driving duties but Ianto didn't complain. He knew when Jack got himself worked up like this, it was better to just leave him well alone. Ianto was disappointed though but tried not to show it, and Jack apologised about the disaster that was their weekend and he promised he would make it up to his lover somehow when they returned home. Ianto placed his hand on Jack's thigh and a gave a little squeeze of reassurance.

"It doesn't matter, Jack. We are still together and that's what's important."

"Yeah, I suppose so. Where in hell are we though? We've been driving for hours and we haven't come across any sort of village or motel even."

"I have no idea, Jack. I lost my bearings about twenty miles back. I think it is safe to say that we are well and truly lost."

"Lost? How can we be lost, Ianto?" For a moment he wished Tosh were with them. She'd get us out of this, he thought.

"Well, it's pouring rain, pitch dark and we are in the middle of nowhere, so how am I supposed to know where we are?"

"Well, you're Welsh aren't you? Or so you keep telling me."

"Jack, you have lived in Wales longer than I have." He was about to speak further when Jack slammed his hands hard on the steering wheel.

"Damn it! Ianto, this is not how this weekend was meant to be. I'm so sorry, we shouldn't be arguing like this..."

"Jack!" Ianto interrupted, "JACK! Over there. Slow down a little. Yep!" he stated as though in affirmation. "There's a sign for a guest house pointing down that little country lane I think. Yes! There's a light. Worth a try, what do you say?"

"I say, what the hell, why not." Jack turned rather sharply into the narrow lane. He negotiated the rocky road carefully though, mindful of Ianto's suspension. He gave his lover a few 'I know what I'm doing looks' as Ianto held tightly onto the dashboard. "Looks a little creepy. You ever seen An American Werewolf In London? They strayed off the path too you know."

"Yeah, but this is Wales, Jack not the Yorkshire Moors." Jack gave a howl and Ianto laughed hysterically. "Jack Harkness, you are going to be the death of me."

"I hope not, Ianto Jones. I have many, many things that I want to do to you yet. I've picked up a trick or two over the years if you know what I mean." He grinned and raised his eyebrows suggestively. Ianto - still giggling - shook his head and told him to get inside. He was wet all over again now and he was not pleased. He was about to retrieve the bags when Jack spoke.

"We better leave them there for now - just in case."

Ianto nodded and followed him up to the front door. The farmhouse looked fairly respectable, if a little run down. It was double fronted with an amazingly large ivy plant growing up the exterior, blocking out one or two of the small windows. The front door had seen better days. However, the huge lion head knocker was polished to perfection. Strange how someone would keep that so clean yet let the rest of the place to fall into a minor state of disrepair. Still, it was nothing a lick of paint a little TLC wouldn't take care of, thought Jack as he carefully lifted the lion's head, almost afraid, as if it were about to take a bite. He heard a snicker behind him.

"Why don't you just try the bell if you're so frightened." Jack was about to answer when the door opened before them. He stepped back a little in surprise.

"Oh, come in! Come on in the both of you. Look at the state of you, you are soaked through. I have a lovely fire going in the parlour. Take off your wet things before you catch your death."

Jack and Ianto stood in shock for a moment. They could have been axe murderers for all the fragile looking woman in front of them knew. Yet here she was, inviting them in without a second thought.

"Thank you," they uttered in unison. "We were kinda hoping you had a room available for the night," said Jack as he removed his thoroughly soaked greatcoat. They looked at her a little hopefully as she stoked the roaring fire.

"Why yes, of course I do. I only have the one room though. My old Albert never did get around to converting the other rooms before he passed. So, if it is alright with you, you will have to share."

They looked at each other wickedly, silently agreeing to keep their relationship under wraps. They didn't think it wise given what had happened with Gwen's aunt.

"Oh I think we can manage to put up with each other for the night. Thank you. I'm Captain Jack Harkness by the way, and this is Ianto Jones." Jack smiled at his lover affectionately as he introduced him to the woman, who was still stoking the fire. Eventually she stood and held out her hand.

"Pleased to meet you I'm sure. I'm Isobel Wyatt and that's my husband Albert," she said as she pointed to the old man currently occupying the chair by the window. Ianto and Jack were puzzled for a moment as they looked towards the silent figure.

"I thought you said your husband had passed, Mrs Wyatt." Ianto looked at Jack as a shiver ran through him.

"Aye," she stated as she made her way across to the bureau in the corner of the room. She picked up what looked to be a guest register.

"Well excuse me, ma'am, if you don't mind my asking – what is he doing in the chair?"

"Of course I don't mind you asking, young man. You see, my Albert and I had been together for over forty years and I found it unbearable when he passed last summer. So I decided to keep him. I did it myself you know," she stated proudly. "Well, we had a very successful taxidermist business for many years..."

Jack looked around the room, and nodded to Ianto when he discovered several kinds of animal dotted around the place. Ianto looked incredulous. They were astonished that they hadn't even noticed.

"Animals I get, but your husband?" Jack was actually quite shocked. The things he had seen over the years and he was obviously disturbed at this gruesome - not to mention - illegal discovery. Although he shouldn't be; after all he had been working with a dead guy for sometime now. But there was something a little creepy about a little old lady stuffing her husband. Something akin to fear passed over Ianto's face as he watched Jack walk over to the dead man.

"Jack!" he cautioned.

"It's OK, Yan." He bent down to the old man. His eyes were gazing out beyond the garden.

"It was his favourite spot you see. He tended that garden every day of our married life. It was his pride and joy. It seemed only fitting that this be his final resting place."

"Is she completely bonkers or what?" whispered Ianto as he stooped down to Jack's level at the old man's side.

"I think it's kinda sweet when you get over the original freakishness of it. I mean, loving someone so much you can't let them go."

"It's kinda barmy, that's what it is. I think we should go."

"Ianto, we are miles from civilisation so where else do you expect us to stay? We have searched high and low as it is. We can start off home in the morning."

"Fair enough, but I'm sleeping in my clothes - on top of the bed - with the light on - and with the door securely locked!" Jack laughed and walked towards the old lady.

"So, Mrs Wyatt, where do we sign?"

"Just here, thank you," she indicated an empty space on the register. Jack almost strained his eyes as he scanned for previous guests. His own signature came out as a scrawl as a result. At Ianto's nod, he signed for him also.

"Breakfast is at 8 o'clock on the dot. Will you be requiring a full breakfast? I'm not into all that continental nonsense I'm afraid so it's either good old bacon and eggs or toast and cereal."

"Bacon and eggs will be just fine thanks, Mrs Wyatt," replied Jack. Ianto just shook his head. He hadn't planned on staying a moment longer than was absolutely necessary.

"Would you gentlemen care for a nightcap before you retire for the night?"

Ianto was about to decline when Jack enthusiastically accepted. He did however, enquire as to whether she would mind them having it in their room.

"Of course," she had replied as she ushered them up the stairs, "I will bring it up in a moment, I'll let you settle in first."

Ianto flopped down onto - what he was pleased to note was a very comfortable bed - and sighed so loudly that Jack turned to him sadly.

"I really am sorry about this, Ianto. This isn't quite what I had in mind. I wanted this weekend to be really special – there was something that I wanted to ask you, but it doesn't seem quite right now given the circumstances."

Ianto's curiosity peaked. He sat up on one elbow and looked at Jack. "What did you want to ask me, Jack?"

Jack walked over to his greatcoat which was dripping from a hanger over the bath in the en-suite. He was about to retrieve something from a pocket when there was a gentle tapping on the door. His shoulders shrugged at the interruption. "Later," he said as he opened the door.

"I thought you might be peckish too, so I have made you both some sandwiches." She handed Jack a tray. "If you need anything else I am in the third room down the hall. Don't be afraid to call me; I am a light sleeper anyway. Pleasant dreams, gentlemen," she said, then she was gone.

"OK, she is officially freaking me out now. Did you hear the way she said 'pleasant dreams, gentlemen'?"

"Ianto, she is just a little old lady. What can she possibly do to us?"

"Well, she stuffed her husband, Jack. What's to say that she won't do that to us?" Jack laughed briefly then silenced any further comment from Ianto with a smouldering kiss. He hugged him closely to his body, more in reassurance than in passion. Suddenly, a shiver ran through him. Don't be so ridiculous, he thought to himself and shook off the macabre image that Ianto had painted so vividly for him.

oOo

The sun was shining gloriously through the garishly pink chintz curtains, casting an almost angelic glow across the handsome features of Ianto Jones. Jack sighed as he gazed longingly at his beautiful lover. He was desperate to reach out and touch his face but he was loathe to wake him. Although the night passed by pretty much uneventfully, Ianto tossed and turned and spent a lot of the time fighting off his over amorous lover. Even Jack's persistent erection digging uncomfortably into his back didn't persuade him as it usually did. In fact, Jack himself had not slept a great deal either. He knew it was ridiculous, but he couldn't quite shake off a nagging feeling that something was afoot. Unable to resist a moment longer, he caressed Ianto's cheek with a gentle brush of his fingertips. He pulled back when the Welshman stirred and sat up instantly.

"We're still here," Jack almost laughed. "No murders by little old ladies in the middle of the night."

"Yeah well it's alright for you; once _I'm_ dead, I'm dead."

"Somehow, I don't think even I would survive a good stuffing."

"Oh I don't know, you seem to recover pretty well."

"Ianto Jones, are you being rude?"

Ianto ignored the question and looked up at him sheepishly. "Sleep well?"

"Oh yeah, like a baby. What do you think? It was like sleeping next to one of Owen's stiffs!" He answered snarkily. He had been, if he was honest with himself, a little put out that his lover rebuffed his advances.

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that, Jack. I'm not even going to ask. I am sorry about last night though, I just couldn't relax with Madame Tussaud down the hall. I'll make it up to you when we get home."

Jack laughed and said, "Yeah you will. Come on, it's time for breakfast."

"What? I thought we would be heading home this morning?"

"I was kinda hoping that I could persuade you stay." Ianto looked at him in horror. "Oh, come on. She's just a harmless old lady. A bit weird I grant you but we shouldn't let it spoil our vacation – what's left of it."

Ianto relented. Jack was right; she was just a harmless old lady. Besides he needed the break from routine so badly. "Right then. Breakfast it is!" he said as he got up and headed for the shower.

oOo

"Good morning to you both. Did you sleep well? I do hope the thought of my Albert didn't disturb you. I know it can seem a little odd to folk, but he brings me comfort knowing he is close by."

Ianto shared a look with Jack as she spoke. He couldn't understand how she had gotten away with keeping her dead husband for so long. Surely someone would have reported it. He dismissed the thought for the time being and replied, "We slept fine thank you, Mrs Wyatt." He looked over at Albert, who had his morning paper on a table beside his chair. He swallowed hard but decided to let it go.

"Yeah, fine thank you," Jack added, noticing the paper also.

"Good, good. Now, do you have any plans for today, or are you heading home?" she asked a little too eagerly.

"We were hoping to stay an extra day or two if that's OK with you?" asked Jack.

"Oh that would be marvellous. I rarely have guests now. I would love the company if I am honest. You will love it here. We have a beautiful lake just a half mile away. It's wonderful on a sunny day like today. I can make you up a picnic if you like?" she looked at them hopefully. Jack didn't have the heart to say no. Besides it would make for an ideal setting for his discussion with Ianto.

"That would be perfect. Thank you," he replied. She clapped her hands in glee; bringing a smile to both their faces. Ianto seemed to settle somewhat at the normality of it all and shook his head, wondering why he could ever think so badly of the little old woman.

"Marvellous! I will get onto that straight after breakfast." She left the room muttering something about leftover ham and pork pies while Jack and Ianto shared a smile at the prospect of some quality time alone together.

oOo

"Mrs Wyatt was right, Jack. It _is_ beautiful out here, and so peaceful." They lay on a blanket kindly provided by the old lady. 'You can't have a picnic without a picnic rug', she had said. They had laughed and thanked her when she handed over a basket of provisions ample enough to feed the team, but accepted it gracefully anyway. She bade them farewell and said she would have dinner ready for them upon their return. Jack had almost declined but she seemed so hopeful that they would join her – and Albert, for one of her home-made specialities.

"You know, Jack, she's not so bad after all," stated Ianto as he took a bite of his cheese roll. He frowned a little at the unusual taste but hunger won out and he continued chewing happily. Once finished, he stood intent on walking to the edge of the lake but he lost his balance and stumbled.

Jack was up in a flash. "Ianto, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's OK. I'm fine, Jack, I think I just stood up a little too quickly."

Jack took a hold of his hand. "Come on, lie down for a bit. You are probably just exhausted at the journey yesterday; not to mention the lack of sleep." Jack put his worry aside and lay back down on the blanket. He pulled Ianto close to him and held him in a protective embrace. The reassuring beat of Jack's heart lulled Ianto into a peaceful sleep. They stayed like that for sometime; drifting lazily, only moving for the occasional sandwich and the odd kiss. It was after one such kiss that Jack sat up a little and spoke.

"Ianto?" he said.

"Yes, Jack?" Ianto replied, not moving. He just lay contentedly on his back with his eyes closed. But the tone of Jack's voice had him cracking one eye open in question. "What is it, Jack? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," he began. "It's just that there was something I wanted to speak to you about, but we never seemed to have the opportunity."

Ianto was now fully awake from his slumber. He had been so worked up at the thought of Mrs Wyatt's husband that he had forgotten all about that. Jack stared at him for a moment as though considering his next words carefully. "When I was younger, just after dad and Gray...you know," he paused briefly, awaiting Ianto's understanding. At a nod from his lover he continued. "My mom gave me something." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wooden box. He opened it slowly and held it out for Ianto to see inside. It contained a small dark gem cushioned on a bed of bright red silk. It was nothing spectacular, thought Ianto. In fact it looked almost dull. He gazed at it expectantly as Jack removed it from the box and handed it to him. He took it warily but he was amazed when it began to glow the most beautiful shade of blue that he had ever seen.

"It's beautiful, Jack. What is it?" He turned it over in his hands, inspecting it carefully. It began a gentle hum, vibrating through Ianto's hand. The sensation was not unpleasant, he thought, but it did feel a little strange.

"My dad gave it to my mom when they married. It's called an Eternity Stone. Not long after dad died, my mom gave it to me. She said that it would never glow for her again," he paused as he felt his mother's sadness all over again. She had wept openly as she recalled the day it had been given to her. He fought back tears as he continued.

"My mom said that one day I would meet someone – the other half of myself. And that if I did indeed find that special someone that the stone would glow once more." He looked at Ianto and was disappointed to see only confusion on his lovers face.

"Is this leading somewhere, Jack?" asked Ianto.

"Damn it! I'm not very good at this kinda thing, Ianto." He stood up and ran his hands nervously through his hair. "I suppose I was hoping that you... being that the stone glowed an' all, would... you know."

"Are you asking me to marry you, Jack?" Ianto stood up to join his lover. Jack turned away from him in embarrassment and something akin to fear.

"Well, yeah I guess I am. That is if you want to. I suppose it's more of an official partnership type thing. If you know what I mean?"

Ianto did not speak, he just turned Jack slowly around and held him close to his chest. He was overcome with such happiness that he could not utter a single word. He just held on tight. He had never thought that he could love another so deeply after Lisa. She had been his world for quite sometime and he could not comprehend the thought of a life without her. He had been driven to such desperate measures when she had been partly converted, that nothing else mattered. He wanted her back no matter the cost. When she had died he had come so close to taking his own life. The grief had been so overwhelming, but Jack had been there for him. He had forgiven him; he held him when his grief became too much, he had soothed him as his sobs wracked uncontrollably through his body. For that, Ianto was grateful. Jack had shown him that life did indeed go on. He had shown him that it was possible to fall in love again.

Jack coughed. "I was hoping for a little bit more of response, Ianto. You know, worried here."

Ianto laughed at Jack's insecurity. His reputation as a serial flirter was most certainly in jeopardy.

"Do I get to keep the stone?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes, you get to keep the stone. That's kinda the whole point of..." Ianto silenced him with a smouldering kiss. He smiled nonchalantly when they broke apart and said, "I suppose it has to be a 'yes' then."

Jack threw his head back in laughter. "Come on, Ianto Jones. Let me show you just how much I love you." Jack moved into kiss Ianto once more but the Welshman pulled back.

"I think I need to head back, Jack. I'm not feeling so good."

Jack refused to panic."OK," he said as he helped Ianto to sit down. He hurriedly packed the remainder of the food into the picnic basket and wondered to himself how long it would take for Owen to get there. Hell, he thought. He didn't even know where they where. The nagging suspicion that the old lady was somehow involved was back full force. Unfortunately any further speculation was halted as he felt a blow to the back of his skull. His only thought was of Ianto as his world went completely dark.

oOo

Ianto's journey back to consciousness was extremely unpleasant to say the least. His stomach churned and his head pounded mercilessly. Taking a slow deep breath in an attempt to control the rising bile, he tried to rise. "Ohhh!" Not a good idea, he thought.

"Ianto!" whispered Jack upon hearing his lover groan. "Ianto," he repeated only a little louder. He was desperate to go to him but he was unable to free himself of the bonds about his body. He twisted and turned as much as he was able, but he just couldn't break free.

"Jack?"

"Yeah, it's me. Listen, can you move?"

Silence.

"Ianto, can you move?" he repeated when no answer was forthcoming. For a moment Jack thought his lover had passed out again.

"I don't... know. I can try," came the garbled reply.

Jack sighed in relief. "Thank God. Over here."

Ianto struggled to stand but an attack of nausea caused him to fall back against the wall. "What is that smell? Oh, God! Ohhh, I think I'm going to be sick." He stated just as he lurched forward and emptied the entire contents of his stomach onto the stone cold floor.

"It's OK, Yan. It's just the drugs. You'll be OK." Jack tried to sound reassuring. "Now, I need you to untie me."

The urgency with which Jack spoke forced Ianto to his feet and on his second attempt he managed to stand. Walking, he thought, was entirely another matter.

"Ianto, come on! We need to get out of here."

"Where are we?" he croaked. His mouth was dry and the lingering taste of vomit threatened his queasy stomach to rebel once more.

"Some kinda cellar, I think. Come on, quick as you can."

"I'm trying, Jack." Ianto, slowly but purposefully followed the sound of Jack's voice. His eyes slowly became accustomed to the darkness and he could just make out Jack's form. As he moved further across the room, the stench of something vile assaulted him. He fought to keep control and only just managed to reach him before collapsing at his feet.

"I'm OK," he stated at Jack's concern. "Just give me a minute," he was breathless now.

"We haven't got a minute, Ianto. They'll probably be back soon."

"They?" he enquired confusedly.

"Yeah, when they left us here I was just coming to and I could make out at least two people talking outside the door - our charming hostess for one, and I'm sure the other was a man. They mentioned picking up something from town – wherever the town may be. That's why we need to move while we have the chance. Now!" He shook his head, mentally berating himself. He should have known that the old lady would not have been acting alone. It was all falling into place now, and the warning signs had been there but he refused to take heed. He was so wrapped up in making their weekend special that he had overlooked the important things. Now, they were in great danger - Ianto - was in great danger and it was slowly killing him inside. Ianto pulled himself to his feet using Jack's trousers for purchase. Once up, he leaned forward and just about managed to untie the bindings on Jack's wrists. There was a leather strap of some sort around his neck and it was attached to a fixing in the wall. He noticed blood down the captain's collar and shirt front as he released it.

"Jack, you're bleeding."

"Took a little knock to the head. It's stopped now, don't worry. I've had worse. Come on," he said as he rubbed subconsciously at his throat. It had been so restricting and it was such a relief to finally be free. "Let's get the hell out of here." He gripped hold of Ianto tightly as he struggled to stay upright, but the drugs in his system were taking their toll now completely and the Welshman slumped to the floor.

"Oh no you don't. Move it!" Jack almost yelled as he pulled Ianto back onto his feet.

"I can't, Jack, my legs are like lead. It'll be quicker if you just get out. Contact Gwen at the Hub." He was struggling for breath and his eyes kept going in and out of focus.

"Not gonna happen. Now is most definitely not the time to be a martyr, Ianto. Besides, I tried - and failed - to contact the Hub earlier, just before our picnic. I thought it wise to let them know that we were not at Gwen's aunts delightful B&B just in case they needed us."

"Shit!"

"Yeah, that just about sums up our situation." With monumental effort, Jack managed to get Ianto up the steps and out of the cellar. He was practically unconscious again. Jack had hoped the effects of the drugs would have begun to diminish by now, but if anything, they were getting worse. He was terrified that he was going to lose him. There was no telling what kind of junk the woman had been feeding them over the past twenty four hours. He just thanked his lucky stars that whatever it was, it didn't have the same effect on him.

"Hold on, Ianto. Stay with me. Oh hell!"

"Wha...what's wrong, Jack?"

"Nothing. It's OK. You're just getting kinda heavy is all." He failed to mention the car that had just pulled up outside, and the slamming of two doors followed by the slamming of the boot. What the hell do we do now? he thought. They were running out of time. Their captors had returned sooner than he had expected. He had hoped - prayed - that they would have at least had time to make it out to Ianto's car. Still, he mused, if they were back so soon, it meant that town was not too far away after all. He put the thought to the back of his mind and focused on their current situation. With little other option, he hauled Ianto into the nearest room. Jack lay him gently on the floor with instructions to be quiet. He had to overpower them, it was his only choice. A plan was formulating in his mind when Ianto went rigid.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" he screamed. "What is it with the FUCKING COUNTRYSIDE?" he was yelling uncontrollably now. Jack turned to see what had upset Ianto so much and he was greeted by the sight of a young couple sitting at a small table in the window, taking, what it appeared to be, afternoon tea.

"Shush, shush. It's gonna be OK, don't panic. I'll get you out of this I promise. Shit, Ianto. It's my fault you're here in the first place." He held him close to his body protectively as he looked at the figures in front of him.

"Aah, I see you have met Mr and Mrs Johnson. Lovely couple. They are here from London celebrating their wedding anniversary you know. We don't get many Londoners around here."

Jack gasped and held on to Ianto tighter than he thought possible. He had been so engrossed in soothing his lover that he hadn't heard the woman enter.

"You are proving to be quite a formidable man, Captain Harkness. Young Mr Jones there seems to have succumbed quite easily, but you..." she acknowledged Ianto before stepping further into the room.

Jack's heart sank when he realised that Ianto had finally lost his fight for consciousness. He released his hold and stood defiantly, determined not to be intimidated. He squared his shoulders and said proudly, "Yeah? Well that'll be 51st Century physiology for you."

"Well it seems I must deal with you a little more...permanently, wouldn't you say?" she said, dismissing his comment.

I can take her, thought Jack as he gave Ianto one final affectionate glance. He had to, for his sake, for both their sakes. Without further consideration, he lunged directly at the psychotic woman before him. But he had barely moved two feet when he found himself staring down the barrel of a sawn-off shot gun. He followed the sleek line of metal. "Oh you have so gotta be kidding me?" he said nervously as he found himself looking directly into the menacing eyes of Albert Wyatt.

oOo

"I just don't believe it," said Gwen for the umpteenth time. She was sitting next to Tosh on the back seat of the SUV, having been banned several miles back from sitting in the passenger seat next to Owen. Owen gritted his teeth and held on to the steering wheel a little tighter. If I have to listen to this once more....he thought. It had been the same conversation all day. They had, earlier that morning, taken a call from the PMs office insisting on an urgent conference with Jack. Gwen had informed them that the captain was currently out of town on 'business' but she would contact him immediately. However, it was after said call that Gwen had discovered that Jack and Ianto were not at her aunt's B&B as expected. She was dumbfounded when her aunt had told her that 'that brash American and his 'friend' were not welcome and that Gwen should think very carefully about who she sends her way in future.' She was mortified, hurt and embarrassed that anyone in her family could treat her friends - well anyone for that matter - in such an appalling way. They had, subsequently, tried several times to contact Jack directly, but were unable to do so, but Tosh had managed to pick up a weak signal from his manipulator and they were now in the middle of the Welsh countryside in search of their missing team mates.

"You can't be held responsible for your family's prejudices, Gwen. It's not your fault they still live in the dark ages."

Oh, God. Don't encourage her, Tosh...

Tosh could sense a storm brewing so she said no more, instead she continued to monitor the display in front of her. "Just another half mile down this road, Owen. I will tell you where to turn."

"I mean – I can't believe it, Tosh. My mum isn't like that; I am certainly not like that. I really don't understand it!" she continued as she briefly buried her head in her hands.

"Oh Christ," muttered Owen. "Will you just shut the fuck up, Gwen. We know you're not like that – Jack and Ianto know you're not like that. So will you just give it a fucking rest...please!"

Gwen could have ripped his head right off but refused to let him get to her. Instead she said, "You can be a complete arse sometimes, Owen." Her friends were missing, possibly in danger and Owen was being his usual bastard self. She shook her head and as he was about to offer a retort, Tosh spoke.

"Turn left into the lane coming up, Owen. Jack's signal originated somewhere around here." She gave Gwen a reassuring look, understanding fully her friend's concern; they all felt it – even Owen. He was just not as good at showing it as his team mates. In fact, they were all equally as concerned at Jack's failure to contact them and inform them of the situation. They knew he would want to be available to the team at all times in the event of an emergency arising, regardless of his plans with Ianto, and according to Gwen's aunt it had been over a day since she had sent them on their way and they had not heard a thing from them.

"Look, Gwen," began the doctor as they excited the SUV.

"Forget it, Owen," she replied cutting him off. She wasn't in the mood for one of his half-hearted apologies. "Let's just find Jack and Ianto and go home." Her tone brooked no further comment from the medic. There was no sign of life as they approached the front of the house, although a land rover was parked haphazardly half across the front lawn.

"Someone was in a hurry to get home," commented Owen as he circled it, glancing in the windows as he did so. When he found nothing untoward he indicated his intention to check out the rear whilst Gwen and Tosh took the front and side. With weapons drawn and well practised ease, they broke off to investigate.

"All quiet here. Anything your end, Tosh?" asked Owen as he peered into a window at the back of the house. There were no lights on, but Owen was sure he could make out a figure sitting in the window. He looked closer. "Shit!" he stated, a little shaken.

"Owen, what is it?" asked Tosh, worry in her voice.

"It's OK," he added. "Just some old guy. I don't think he saw me. Are you sure you are picking up Jack's signal, Tosh? There is no other sign of life anywhere."

"Yes, definitely. He should be here somewhere. Gwen, how about you? Anything?"

"Owen, Tosh," she replied. "I'm down the side near an old barn. I can see Ianto's car through a gap but I can't open the door."

"Hold on, we're on our way," stated Owen.

Owen and Tosh joined Gwen at the barn. Ianto's car was definitely inside but the door was padlocked. Owen leaned down and picked up something that looked like a crow bar and began prising the lock and chain. Within moments the door was open and as they entered, a familiar intake of breath had them at Ianto's car in an instant. Owen opened the boot as quickly as possible as Gwen and Tosh watched the door. They gasped as Jack emerged in a pretty dishevelled state. The front of his shirt had a huge bloody hole in it and his face and neck was covered in the precious liquid. He staggered a little as he stood. It was always a little difficult at first and the worse the death the longer it took him to recover. Sawn-off shot gun at point blank range was so not a good combination, he thought.

Gwen rushed to his side."Oh God. I'm so sorry, Jack."

He waved her off. "Now is not the time, Gwen." He put a hand on Owen's shoulder in an attempt to steady himself. He uttered just one word. "Ianto?"

"There's no sign of him, Jack. There's no sign of anybody – only some old guy back at the house."

Albert? Jack dismissed the thought immediately. There was no way that Albert Wyatt could be in the house. The guy had blown a huge hole in his chest only a short time before and had no doubt made off with Ianto. "Ianto," he said again. "We need to find him, now!"

They made their way towards the back of the house and entered through the kitchen. As they neared the parlour, Albert Wyatt – or someone who appeared to be Albert Wyatt, was indeed sitting in a chair gazing out at the garden.

"What the hell?" "Jack?" enquired Gwen at the look of confusion on the captain's face.

"That guy..." he indicated as Owen pressed his fingers to the old man's throat.

"Is totally dead!" finished Owen. "And not just dead; I would say that he was well and truly stuffed."

Gwen and Tosh gasped in unison. "Oh my God. That's sick!"

"Yeah, it's not just sick, it's freakin'..." Jack didn't have chance to finish as an almighty scream pierced the air. "IANTO!" he yelled and turned in the direction of his lover's scream. The sound sickened him and he was terrified of what he was going to find.

"I don't like the sound of that," shouted Owen to Gwen as they followed Jack from the room. Within seconds they were at the door leading down into the cellar. Gwen took a hold of Jack's arm just as he was about to barge in.

"Wait!" she warned. "We don't know what we are dealing with."

"Oh, I know alright and if we don't get down there right now, Ianto is going to end up like that old guy through there." Without further hesitation, Jack descended the stairs; Owen, Gwen and Tosh in tow. He indicated for the team to stay silent and he gripped hold of a spare gun Owen had passed to him. Another scream and Jack threw caution to the wind. He was in the room like a shot.

"Move away from him now or I blow your fuckin' brains out!" he demanded.

"Or what?" came a voice out of the darkness. Albert Wyatt moved close to the old woman as she leaned over Ianto's prone form. He held his shotgun up defensively. Jack looked at them both before resting his gaze upon Ianto who was naked and bound to a table in the centre of the room. Just one shot, thought Jack. Just one shot and he could take her out, but she was holding a scalpel close to his lover's throat. The instrument could slip and he was terrified. Ianto caught Jack's anguished gaze and he could see the love there, the fear and a hundred and one things he couldn't put a name to. He could sense that Jack was fighting an inner battle and he knew that he so wanted to kill the bitch right then and there but he just couldn't risk it. The team were close behind and Ianto could sense the same struggle going on with them. They had their guns firmly pointed at the woman and Albert but at Jack's insistence they stood firm. Isobel looked at him carefully before speaking.

"Don't tell me, 51st Century physiology? I think 'formidable' was an understatement, captain." She was visibly shocked at Jack's resurrection but continued to speak regardless. "I can see your confusion, Captain Harkness. I know what you are thinking. Oh, where are my manners?" she shook her head, berating herself before continuing. "This is William – Albert's brother. Remarkable resemblance wouldn't you say? In fact he has proven to be quite useful to me on numerous occasions since my Albert...passed." She looked at him affectionately. "And he is so kind as to help me out with my hobby occasionally. My husband - God rest his soul - didn't approve you see, and well William..."

"So," Jack interrupted. "You are not quite the grieving widow that you make yourself out to be." Jack snorted in indignation as he gripped his gun tighter, hoping for the one opportunity he needed to put a stop to the nightmare. He looked towards William adding, "Well that certainly explains a few things. I would say it's good to meet you – William – but under the circumstances we'll skip the pleasantries don't ya think?" Jack was in turmoil, he needed to do something – fast.

"Oh my God." Gwen almost vomited as the old woman moved slightly to reveal the sight of Ianto's horrific wound. He had the beginnings of an incision and she was thankful that they had reached him in time before he ended up like one of Owen's cadavers. He was shaking profusely now and fighting against the restraints. Avoiding his pleading gaze, she looked around the room briefly and was horrified to discover the remains of what looked like, three other people. The old woman cackled when she realised Gwen's horror. "They were not fresh you see. They need to be fresh or I cannot preserve them correctly." She looked at Ianto, who was whimpering and shaking with the agonising pain, and her scalpel moved dangerously closer.

"Move away from him NOW!" ordered Jack.

"Just shoot her, Jack!" came Ianto's plea. It was heartbreaking and Jack wanted nothing more, but could he take the chance? The scalpel was now cutting into his skin and blood trickled down onto his already bloody chest. He decided he had no choice; he locked eyes with the younger man and beyond the pain he saw complete and utter trust. With one swift movement he brought his weapon up and aimed it directly between the woman's eyes. The team picked up on Jack's intentions instantly and within seconds, Isobel Wyatt's body was slumped across the bloody form of Ianto Jones and William was in a heap on the floor having took several rounds in the chest. Jack holstered his weapon and moved quickly to Ianto's side. He muttered words of apology as he pulled the old lady off of him.

"It's OK, Ianto. You're safe now," said Jack to his lover as he removed the restraints and covered his lower body with his greatcoat. "Ianto? IANTO?" yelled Jack when no response came.

"It's OK, Jack," began Owen as he pressed firmly on Ianto's wound with a torn off piece of his shirt. "He's just passed out. Not surprising given the amount of pain he's in. But we've got to get him back to the Hub, now!"

"Hold on, Ianto!" ordered Jack as he lifted the younger man into his arms. "Please hold on."

oOo

Oh my God. The pain. "No, please stop. I'll do anything you want but please stop. I'm sorry, so sorry. Whatever I have done I am sorry." Ianto thrashed against the restraints but he could not get free. He screamed over and over yet his captor just would not stop. The cold metal again cut into his skin and it felt as though he were on fire.

"Please." He was completely and utterly helpless. The pain was unbearable. "Stop. Please stop." He begged again and again but his pleas fell upon deaf ears. "Please stop." The old lady smiled as she held up the scalpel as though it were her most prized possession. A look of ecstasy crossed her face as the blood trickled down the blade onto her hand. The blade was coming towards him again but a voice in the distance stopped it mid air.

"Move away from him now or I blow your fuckin' brains out!" I know that voice. Jack? No it can't be. It's just a cruel trick. He shook his head. No it can't be. It can't be.

"Move away from him NOW!"

Jack! Thank God! It is you. "Just shoot her, Jack!" his voice cracked, so unlike his own. "Just shoot her, Jack! Just shoot her, Jack. Please just shoot her." Ianto continued thrashing and mumbling as he was held by down by gentle hands.

"It's OK, Ianto. You are safe now. You're home," muttered Jack soothingly. He brushed back the damp hair from Ianto's face as he continued his gentle reassurances.

"Jack, I have to sedate him again or he is going to do himself more damage."

At a nod from his captain, Owen administered a sedative via the IV in Ianto's arm. "I think it's best that I keep him under for now, Jack." Jack again just nodded as he held Ianto's hand in his. He didn't trust himself to speak further as the nightmares wracked through his lover. It broke his heart to see him suffering so much and there was nothing he could do about it. Owen had assured him that they would subside – eventually, but Jack was worried that old nightmares would resurface and coupled with the trauma he had just been through, he was unsure as to whether Ianto would possibly be able to cope. There was only so much suffering one person could take and he just hoped and prayed that his young lover was strong enough. They had been back over twenty four hours now and Jack had only left the Welshman's side when the call of nature necessitated it. Owen had insisted of course – had said Jack would only get in the way, but Jack refused point blank and eventually, Owen had relented. The doctor had done all that was possible for his patient; he had sutured his wounds, administered antibiotics, and given him a much needed transfusion, but he could do nothing for the young man's mental state. He just prayed that being there for him would be enough.

"He's burning up, Owen," said Jack as he felt Ianto's forehead with the back of his hand.

"I know. I've given him something for the infection. God only knows what he's picked up from that hell hole."

That did little to alleviate Jack's concern. Something must have shown on his face for Owen continued hurriedly. "But he'll be fine. He's just a little weak still from the drugs and it will take a little longer, but he will be fine. I promise you, Jack."

"Thanks, Owen. Are you sure these restraints are a good idea though? I mean, with the nightmares an' all he may think he's back with that bitch." He failed to control his anger when he thought of that woman - the woman they had been so easily taken in by. He found it a struggle to keep his anger in check, but he needed to now for Ianto's sake.

"I understand, Jack. I know what you are saying but if I remove the restraints and he starts thrashing about again, he's going to open his wounds and I can't keep stitching him back up. For now they stay. As soon as his nightmares have subsided a little I'll take them off, but it is still likely we will have a battle on our hands until he can be convinced he is safe." He moved to check Ianto's vitals. "You need to get some rest, Jack. Ianto will need you when he wakes properly so I suggest you take the opportunity to sleep now."

Jack was about to offer a protest when he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. "Go, Jack. I'll sit with him a while. As Owen said, you need your rest. You need to be strong for him."

"Maybe you're right," began Jack as he brushed his fingers gently over his lover's lips.

"Thanks, Toshiko," he continued as he stood and looked at the beautiful Japanese woman in front of him. He could trust her to sit with Ianto a while. He knew she meant a lot to his lover; that they were good friends and that if Ianto could trust her, so could he. He smiled affectionately at her as he passed her by.

"Thanks, Tosh," said Owen once Jack had left the autopsy bay. "I thought I'd never get rid of him."

She was about to reproach the doctor when she noticed his features soften. "What? Got to live up to my reputation as a bastard haven't I?"

"No one really thinks that, Owen." She laughed a little when she realised he was pulling her leg.

"Is he really going to be alright? He doesn't look so good."

"He'll be fine, Tosh. It will take a little while, as I told Jack, but he will be OK."

"Then why do you look so worried?" Toshiko could see right through him. She always knew when something was bothering him. Owen sighed as he sat back in the chair that Jack had just vacated. He looked at Ianto before returning his gaze to Tosh. "He'll be fine physically, but I'm not sure how he will be emotionally. He's been through a hell of a lot, Tosh the past couple of years. You know that. I don't have to bring it all up."

"So you think he may have a break down?" she asked horrified at the thought.

"It's possible. I won't know for sure until he wakes up. To be honest, I'm not sure how anyone could stay sane if they'd gone through even half of what he has. This last episode may just be the last straw. I'm no psychologist, but the best thing we can do for him now is to keep talking to him; keep telling him he is safe."

Toshiko felt her eyes well up. They had all suffered since joining Torchwood; all been through their fair share of emotional and physical pain, but Owen was right – Ianto had been through so much more and he was so young. A single tear caressed her cheek as she looked towards the gentle Welshman. You'll be OK, Ianto. You'll be OK, she vowed. We'll see to that.

"You could do with some rest yourself, Owen," she stated shaking herself from her morbid thoughts.

"Hello. Dead remember?"

"Sorry. I forget sometimes," she replied a little embarrassed.

"I wish _I_ could," he stated then suddenly remembered he hadn't seen Gwen in a little while. "Hey, have you seen Gwen around at all?"

"She's gone home. Said she couldn't face seeing Ianto in that state. She's still blaming herself."

"Yeah, well she shouldn't. Trouble would have found those two eventually without her help."

"Hey, I resent that."

"Jack! I thought you were getting some sleep?"

"Tried. I'll rest better here. You may as well go home, Tosh and I don't want to see you before noon tomorrow. Oh, and on your way in can you please pick up our errant Welshwoman. I think I need to explain a few things about apportioning blame. None of this was her fault and she needs to know that."

"I will, Jack. Try and rest," she said as she left, knowing full well that he would not rest until Ianto had fully recovered.

"Any change, Owen?" he asked the doctor as he once again took a seat next to Ianto's side.

"Jack, you have been gone all of five minutes!"

A glare was his only answer.

"No, Jack. No change," replied Owen in a long suffering voice. Boy, it's going to be a long night, he thought, a very long night.

oOo

The night passed by in pretty much the same way as the previous twenty four hours – with Ianto thrashing and mumbling and Jack and Owen holding him down, offering words of comfort and reassurance. Owen had reduced the amount of sedative he had been giving him as he was worried about the effects of too many drugs in his system. That had resulted in Ianto thrashing around more than before but as the night wore on the nightmares diminished. Jack's words of comfort seemed to be having a calming effect after all. Ianto's temperature however, had peaked dangerously at one point scaring Jack half to death, but Owen had pulled one of his many medical miracles and stabilised the young man once again. It was about six a.m. when a soft whisper woke Jack from a light sleep.

"IANTO!" he sat up fully when he realised his lover was calling his name.

Ianto opened his eyes experimentally and felt such blessed relief when the familiar sights and smells of the autopsy bay greeted him. "Jack?" he croaked again as he attempted to turn and seek out his lover. He gasped as the movement caused a tugging on the sutures in his neck. Jack laughed loudly as he leaned down to his lover.

"Welcome back, beautiful," he beamed as the grin threatened to split his face. "Welcome back!"

oOo

The following week consisted of the same routine - Jack an almost constant presence at Ianto's side, Owen monitoring, tending, moaning, and complaining to Jack that he was in the way – an old argument that he still did not win. Tosh came by nearly as much, but there was always one very noticeable absence: Gwen Cooper. Although Jack had spoken to her about the whole situation not being her fault, she still seemed distant. She came to work and did her shift without complaint or conversation. She always had an excuse not to hang around after hours: Rhys, her mum, washing her hair. The usual lame excuses that Jack was beginning to see right through. It was only when Ianto expressed his concern and worry that Jack had decided enough was enough and he called her into his office. Jack did not move from his desk when Gwen entered. Instead, he continued to read through the paperwork that had built up enormously over the past seven days. I really need to get a secretary, he thought. Nope! Ianto would kill me. He laughed inwardly as Gwen stood expectantly at his desk. He could imagine her brain ticking over; thinking up an excuse to leave, but he refused to make it easy for her.

"Jack..." she began before the captain stood and moved to stand in front of her.

"Look, Gwen, I don't know what I have to do or say that will convince you that none of this is your fault. Guilt is a terrible thing to live with. It will eat away at you inside." He covered Gwen's lips with his finger when he sensed she was about to protest.

"Ianto is a little hurt that you haven't been to see him. He thinks he's done something wrong."

"What? No! Oh, Jack. I have never felt so bad about anything before. I can't face him because I'm afraid he will blame me. Oh I know you don't, and Tosh and Owen, but I'm afraid that he'll take one look at me and see that woman...what she did to him." Gwen began to sob and Jack pulled her into his arms and he kissed the top of her head.

"I think you're getting things a little out of proportion here. He's not so far damaged that he'll blame you."

"Damaged? Is he still having the nightmares?"

"Some. But they are few and far between now." She pushed away from him and wiped her eyes with sleeve of her top. "I just wish I could make it up to you somehow."

"Well, there is one thing you could do for me please, Gwen, but it's not to pay me back, I am asking you as a friend to do this for me."

"Of course, Jack. Anything." Her face lit up so brightly, that Jack felt a huge sense of relief that he was finally getting an important member of his team back.

oOo

"And just where the fuck do you think you're going?"

"Eloquent as always, Owen. I just need to get out of here," stated Ianto as he attempted to sit up on the bed in the autopsy room. Tosh had requisitioned one when she realised Ianto was going to be staying a while. She didn't think he would appreciate sleeping on an autopsy table given his recent experience, not to mention it was uncomfortable as hell.

"I just need to get out of here, Owen. I'm feeling a little hemmed in. I could do with some fresh air."

"Look, Ianto. I don't want you leaving here until I know you are one hundred percent fit. Your wounds haven't healed fully and I'm still concerned that you will..." he paused, thinking better of what he was about to say.

"Crack up?" he finished for him.

"Well I wouldn't put it quite like that, but yeah, pretty much."

"Well how about a supervised outing then?" he asked hopefully.

"I suppose...yeah OK. Get you out of my hair for a while at least. You haven't been one of my best patients you know."

"You mean I'm living and I can answer you back?" Owen laughed and shook his head at Ianto's returning humour or what passed for humour in the normally sedate Welshman.

"Leave it with me for a while. And stay there!" he added as he left the room.

oOo

"No way am I getting in that thing, Owen. I'm not a cripple you know."

"I know you're not a bloody cripple you stubborn git, but you are not fit enough to be walking around as though nothing has happened. It's either this, or you stay here for the foreseeable." Owen's tone was firm and Ianto could see the determination in his eyes. He did so want to get out for a while and if this was going to be his best offer, he relented and decided he had better take it. The doctor eased him into a sitting position, mindful of his still sensitive wounds. The sheet covering the Welshman fell from his body and Ianto glared at the doctor.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" asked Owen as the younger man stilled.

"I can't exactly go outside like this now can I?

"Aah. See your point. Jack's just gone to fetch you a few things. He should be back any minute."

Right on cue, Jack Harkness walked into the autopsy bay, clothes in hand and a beaming smile that made Ianto's heart skip a beat.

"Your clothes, sir," he stated in the best English accent he could muster.

"Give me strength," said Owen as he rolled his eyes, and not for the first time where Jack and Ianto were concerned. Ianto coughed as the doctor continued to stand in front of him.

"It's a bit late to be worrying about your modesty now, tea-boy. I've seen all there is to see and then some." Jack laughed and Ianto blushed as the medic turned his back. He mumbled something about Ianto being extremely well blessed and that there was nothing to be ashamed of.

"You are so lucky you are dead right now, Harper," warned Jack jokingly.

"Hey! I didn't mean, that you know, that I'd been looking in that erm way. You know. Oh fuck it!" he stated. He was sure he could feel his face redden, although he knew it was impossible.

"Enough already! Ianto, your chariot awaits." He moved in to help his lover ease himself into the waiting wheelchair. Ianto grunted at the pain but waved off his lover's concern.

"I'm alright, Jack. Just get me out of here."

"Two hours max, Harkness. I mean it. And if he shows any sign of relapse you get him straight back here.

"Yes, sir," replied the captain with a mock salute.

"I mean it, Jack!"

"I know you do, Owen. Thanks."

"Yep, thanks, Owen," Ianto reiterated Jack's statement. He was thankful, truly thankful that Owen was still with the team. He knew he could be a pig at times, but his heart was in the right place and he was after all, a damn fine medic. And as much as he tried to show otherwise, he did actually care about each and everyone of them.

oOo

"Have you spoken to Gwen again, Jack? She still hasn't been to see me you know." Ianto closed his eyes as a gentle breeze from the harbour brushed over his skin. It felt so good to be outside again; to experience the sights and sounds and indeed smells of the city he had begun to love so much. It felt so good to be alive. He sighed deeply at the thought of what would have become of him if the team and his captain had not rescued him in time. He shivered and Jack immediately took off his ever present greatcoat and placed it around the young man's shoulders.

"I only need a plaid blanket and slippers now," he joked – half-hearted. Jack attempted to smile but the thought of losing Ianto in such a horrific way, hell, losing Ianto at all resurfaced full force. The statement reminded him too keenly of poor old Albert Wyatt, who's only crime was to question the actions of his psychotic wife – the woman whom he no doubt loved, and in some strange way, he knew that his love had been returned. William could have almost certainly passed as her husband, yet Isobel chose to keep her husband close. So in some sick way, he did actually believe she loved him – maybe just not enough. He thought of the pain the man had gone through – of the pain his lover had gone through and suddenly it became too much. He stood sharply and walked to the waters edge.

"I'm sorry, Jack," came a quiet voice almost inaudible over the quickening breeze.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Ianto. I'm the one who should be apologising, not you, not Gwen, but me. I should have kept you safe. I should always keep you safe and I have failed to do that."

"Don't be ridiculous, Jack! You do keep me safe. Every minute of every day, I am here now, safe because of you. And don't think I don't know that you and Owen have been conspiring to monitor me for signs that I am falling apart. I know what you are up to because that is you keeping me safe. You always do." Ianto had managed to stand and walk to Jack at the railings. The captain had been so caught up in his inner turmoil that he hadn't even realised. It was Ianto's ragged breaths that had him turning towards him.

"Ianto! What the hell do think you are doing?" He caught his lover just in time as he crumpled at his feet. "I'm so in trouble with Owen for this one."

"I'm OK, Jack. Just a little tired. I'll tell Owen it was all my fau..." he closed his eyes and his head lolled against Jack's shoulder.

oOo

"He's fine, Jack. Just exhausted. I knew it was a bad idea letting him out of bed so soon," snarked Owen as he hooked Ianto up once again to various monitors. Satisfied that his patient was not in any danger he turned to face the captain. "He may be fine this time, but from now on he stays here until I am satisfied he's fully recovered. And no amount of whining from him - or you is going to have an effect on my decision. Is that clear?"

"Crystal. And by the way, I happen to be with you on this one. I'm not taking any more chances with his health and well being. Ever!"

"Good. Well then you better make yourself comfortable because it's not going to be a pleasant ride."

"Excuse me! I am here you know." Jack just laughed. Isobel Wyatt had told him that he was formidable, but that title, he felt, firmly rested with Ianto Jones.

oOo

"You know, Gwen, you really didn't have to go to all this trouble," said Jack as he wheeled Ianto into the conference room. Two weeks had passed since Ianto's minor relapse and although his physical wounds had healed beautifully, he was still thoroughly exhausted - a side effect of the drugs Isobel Wyatt had forced upon him Owen had said. Still, emotionally, he was healing well too, apart from his occasional frustration at being Hub bound. The doctor had teased him mercilessly about behaving like a teen-aged spoiled brat, but Ianto had given just as good back and it brought smiles to those all around - even Gwen, who had started to come to terms with all that had happened. She had even reported to the team that she had gladly given her aunt a piece of her mind and that as far as she was concerned she no longer wanted anything to do with her. Both Ianto and Jack had appreciated her sentiment but had said that she need not alienate her family on their account. She had told them that she was not just doing it on their account , it was for her own peace of mind too.

"Oh yes I did, Jack. I owe you two an apology. If it wasn't for me Ianto wouldn't, you know."

"I thought we'd gone over this, Gwen?" said Jack as he looked at Ianto and took a hold of his hand as the Welshman tensed.

"Gwen, you really shouldn't blame yourself. Now please, can we leave it?"

"Of course, I'm sorry, Ianto."

"GWEN!" "OK. I'm going, I'm going, and I'm not going to apologise again."

"Can we have that in writing?" asked Jack as the former police officer left the room. Laughing, he turned back to his lover who was now sitting at the elaborately decorated conference table.

"You have to admit, she knows how to put on a spread." He indicated the food, candles, napkins and finery not unlike a page out of Good Housekeeping.

"Yep!" he said as he listened to the soft music in the background. The brief look of wistfulness across Jack's face caused him some concern, but he realised that the music was a favourite of Jack's from a time in his life that meant so much to him. He recalled the nights by the fire in his flat when Jack would regale him of his time in the Tardis; of his adventures with the Doctor and Rose. It had worried him at one point that Jack wanted to relive those days again but he had told Ianto that his time with the Doctor was in the past and his future was with just one man – the man he loved beyond words. Jack moved towards him slowly. He took his hand.

"Would you care to dance with me, Mr Jones?"

"I might. I will have to think about it," he replied as though seriously considering the offer. Jack just laughed and ignoring his lover, pulled him into a tight embrace. Ianto muffled a yelp as the captain held him close.

"Shit! Sorry I forgot."

"It's OK, Jack. I won't break." With that, Ianto moved in to kiss Jack deeply. It was a hungry kiss. A kiss full of passion, of love, of need. It was so full of the life he had fought to hold on to. Sensing weariness in his lover, Jack led him back to the table. He remained standing when Ianto sat down.

"Jack?" he questioned.

"Ianto..."

"Yes, Jack."

"Ianto. I know you have been through hell these last coupla weeks and I'm so sorry for that. I'd do anything to go back and change it but I can't. So I'd understand if you said no, but I am kinda hoping you will say yes again." Catching on to what Jack was getting at, Ianto just looked at him expectantly. He was attempting to act calmly but his insides were doing somersaults. He sensed Jack's discomfort at having to ask the same question again. He knew his lover had found it difficult the first time so he decided to put him out of his so obvious misery.

"It's about time you made an honest man out me, Jack Harkness."

"Just what we were thinking," came a chorus from the team eavesdropping at the door. Gwen, Tosh and Owen peeked around the door jamb, all wide grins and mischief.

"Hey! Get outta here." Several bread rolls found their surprised targets as Jack and Ianto laughed heartily. Satisfied that they were indeed finally alone once again, Jack continued, "So, where were we?"

"I do believe you were about to get down on bended knee and propose to me again."

"Was I now? The only reason I usually get down on bended knee for you is when I'm gonna..."

"JACK!"

"OK. OK!" Jack delved into his pocket and retrieved the Eternity Stone. Ianto looked at it for a moment.

"I thought I'd lost it. Where? How?" He was too overcome to continue.

"Gwen," replied Jack as he wiped away the solitary tear that had fallen down Ianto's cheek. "I asked her to go look for it for me. She was determined to do something to make things up to us so I asked her. I didn't think she would actually find it though. I mean it coulda been anywhere out there."

Feeling himself well up, Jack just took a hold of Ianto's hand and placed the stone within it. It glowed brighter than ever before. Then, unexpectedly, Jack went down on one knee and said, "Ianto Jones, will you do me the honour of becoming my official partner. I love you more than life itself and although I know we can't have forever, I want to share every precious moment that I can with you."

Ianto placed the stone in Jack's hand and covered it with his own. The vibrations he felt were stronger than ever before. He smiled and without hesitation, replied, "Yes, Jack, I will. Every moment we have together, I will treasure as though it were the first."

oOo

Gwen squealed and hugged them tightly as Jack and Ianto relayed the good news. Tosh offered her little more reserved congratulations and Owen gave one of his now famous eyes rolls and said, "Yeah, congratulations and all that. You make a lovely couple."

"Thanks, Owen, for everything." Ianto pulled him into an uncharacteristic hug and Owen jerked back and said, "Alright. No need to go all girly on me."

"So when's the wedding then?" asked Gwen ignoring Owen.

"Give us a chance, Mrs Williams. Ianto has only just officially said yes."

"Well you need to sort these things early you know, Jack. To make sure you find the perfect venue. Oh and the honeymoon. You have to have a honeymoon."

She began rummaging in her bag that had lain abandoned on her computer station. "Yes, here it is," she said as she retrieved a slip of paper from her notebook. "My cousin has a beautiful hotel up in the Highlands. I could probably get it for you cheap if you are interested."

"NO!" came the definite reply from the rest of the team.

"Oh you are something, Gwen bloody Williams."

"Shut it, Owen! Bollocks! Ianto, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't think." She was horrified at the mere thought of her suggestion.

"Gwen. GWEN! Calm down it's fine really," said Ianto as he fell into a fit of giggles. "I just think we'll be staying at home from now on."

"Yeah, home," replied Jack. "Home, where we belong."


End file.
